A change is good indeed
by Diamond snow
Summary: Sequel to my other Pokemon fic. A year after the seminar, Roarks feelings has turned stronger. But will he hurt Gardenia? RoarkxGardenia, VolknerxCandice and hints of LucianxOC. Chapter 4 and 5 are rated M, the rest is rated T. CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN REVISED! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1: Sort out your feelings

**A change is good, indeed.**

Sequel to 'A change might be good, no?'. It's been a year since the seminar, and Roarks feelings has turned a bit stronger. But will he hurt Gardenia in the process? RoarkxGardenia, CandicexVolkner and hints of LucianxOC. Rated for references and obvious reasons. Some future chapters will have higher rating.

* * *

Chapter one: Sort out your feelings.

"Whoa…". Roark stood in a lush, green forest. He could tell it was in the middle of the day since the sun was quite high. The grass was quite soft and a few flowers were scattered around. He looked down at his body. He was wearing trunks and a black T-shirt, which was his usual pajamas. Suddenly, the young man could hear someone giggle. He turned around and saw a girl with ginger hair that reached her shoulders. She weared a light green robe of some sort while her feet were bare.

"Who are you?" asked the rock pokemon user as the female floated towards him. "A friend…don't worry" replied the gingerhead before she kissed him. It was quite sweet...the male did not hestitated to return it. Both of them sat down in the grass and continued what they had started. The kisses turned more passionate…he did not mind though. The rock pokemon user WAS 22 years old after all. Suddenly, he felt some soft hands crawling up his torso and his T-shirt was gone in the next moment. Her robe had slid down a bit, exposing a little bit of her cleavage. The auburn-haired male let out a small groan: he could not deny that he enjoyed it. The hands begun to go south, the green-clad girls lips still on his.

He let her do that, and soon, it felt like electricity spread trough his body. His head begun to grow foggy and his eyes begun to close…

* * *

"Roark! ROARK! Are you OK!". A familiar voice could be heard nearby. The Oreburgh gym leader opened his eyes. "Ugh…dad?" muttered the young man while he rubbed his eyes a little. "You were moaning and tossing around a bit. Are you all right?" inquired Byron, who looked a bit worried at the moment. "Yeah…just a nightmare…I'll be fine" muttered the redhead as he sat up in bed. The older man let out a small sigh and left the room. The 'steel man' had celebrated his birthday yesterday, which fit perfectly well with the 22-year olds schedule. His gym had to close for three days due to some necessary renevations.

The male stretched and got out of the bed. He then noticed some spots on his trunks and rolled his eyes. "Great…" muttered the bespectacled male and threw them in the laundry basket. He had dreamed similar dreams quite often lately. He and Gardenia had a great relationship, but something had turned different. Sometimes when they kissed, the young man wanted to cradle her waist under her shirt or massage her inner thighs. But he knew that his girlfriend might not approve of such and decided to suppress those thoughts. Was he turning into a pervert or something?

When the auburn-haired person thought about it, this was the fourth time in ten days that he had dreamed something like this. 'Is it something wrong with me? I usually don't get dreams like that very often…' thought the young man while removing his T-shirt. Suddenly, someone knocked on the bathing room door. "Can I come in?" asked a male voice. It was his father. "Yeah, just a sec" muttered Roark before he unlocked the door. It was just his father, so it was no need to be shy.

"I'm going to the hotspring in an hour or so…want to come with me?" inquired the older male. "Sure" answered the younger male before he dressed himself in a moss green hoodie jacket plus a white T-shirt. "Great" smiled the 'steel man'. After he had shaved himself, the rock pokemon trainer begun on his breakfast. "I heard you had nightmares Roark" informed his mother. He tried to stay calm, despite that his heartbeat was skyrocketing. "Uhm…yeah. I dreamt that I was in a house with a lot of ghost pokemon that scared me" stuttered the Oreburgh boy. Which made sense: he had never liked ghost pokemon that much.

"Sounds scary…" muttered Byron and begun to cut up a sausage. His son nodded in agreement as he started on his scrambled eggs. 'I have to talk to someone about this problem. Talking to dad about this is a bit embarrasing though. Wake is out of the question. But perhaps Volkner can help me…he is my best friend after all' thought the male before he drank some orange juice.

* * *

The two went to the hotspring. It were nearly no people at the moment and the auburn-haired guy did not knew any of them there. He let out a small sigh: it felt good to sit in this warm water. "Roark?" asked the older man. "Hm?" replied the younger male. "Can you please massage my shoulders? They feel a bit painful" requested the auburn-haired man and sat in front of his son. "OK" said the bespectacled young man. He then laid his hands on his father's shoulders.

Despite that his parent had a somewhat bony bodybuild like himself, he had strong shoulders, arms and hands. It was probably after all the work in his gym as well as the underground. The older male let out a content sigh while he lowered his shoulders a little bit. His wife used to joke with that his shoulders plus his hair was his 'soft spots'. If someone gave his scalp or shoulders a massage, he would be almost unable to move. Which was not far away from the truth. The Canalave man did not mind body contact despite his nickname of being a 'steel man'.

"OK son. It's your turn" stated the man before he turned. He pushed his son a little in the front of himself and laid his hands on his sons shoulders. Then, he begun to massage them a little bit. Roark made a grimace: it hurt a bit. "Are you trying to break my shoulders or something!" whispered the male. "You have a lot of knots. No pain, no gain" replied Byron before he squeezed a bit extra hard on a particularly large knot. His son whimpered a little in pain. After a little while, it became a lot better. "Thanks dad…I needed that" whispered the auburn-haired trainer and laid a little back. The older man walked over to some of his friends.

"Hey Roark. I have not seen you in a while" greeted a soft voice. The said person opened his eyes and felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. In front of him stood a purple-haired man that was at his age. "What are you doing here Lucian!" whispered the Oreburgh gym leader in surprise. He felt small next to him: the older male was the best in the Elite four. To make it worse, he was the weakest gym leader as well. "I was in this town to borrow some books. Canalave has a huge library, so I decided to spend a little of my week off here" informed the young man as he sat down right next to his friend. The weakest of the two was not surprised by this...many gym leaders knew that the elite four trainer had a passion for books.

"So Roark…have you dreamed anything unusual recently?" asked the purple-haired trainer. Roarks eyes flew open. "How did you knew!" whispered the male in bewilderment. His friend chuckled. "No need to worry Roark. You DO know that I'm a psychic pokemon trainer, have two older sisters plus that my zodiac sign is Pisces ((OOC: Pisces are supposed to pick up other peoples feelings very quick)). That look you have on your face tells me that it's something that worries you. If I'm not wrong, it has something to do with your sleeping habits, dreams or something similar. You're a person that is most likely to be bothered by that. No offense…everyone has their own type of worry" informed the male. The rock pokemon trainer had to sleep over at his apartment for a few days last year and he always had trouble to fall asleep or nightmares. "So…what is your problem really?" asked the psychic pokemon trainer.

The Oreburgh gym leader bit his lip. The older male was not exactly a guy that used to slip out secrets (with or without purpose) and he was quite smart tpp. "Do you PROMISE to not tell anyone? It's quite embarassing…" whispered the young man. Lucian nodded and moved a little closer. "You were right about those dreams. I have had…some sort of embarrasing dreams about my girlfriend" whispered the auburn-haired guy. "Gardenia, if I'm not mistaken?"inquired the male. The other male nodded. "I see…what do you mean with embarassing dreams? Are they comical in a way or something?" asked the elite trainer while raising a mauve purple eyebrow. "No..kind of more…adult dreams if you know what I mean" muttered Roark, fully aware of his now brick-red face.

"Oh...those kind of dreams" chuckled the young man. "It's NOT funny! This is the fourth time in ten days I have dreamed something like that! And I don't have dreams like that very often!" hissed the young man. His face was still red. But this time, it was frustration. "Calm down, calm down Roark. It must be quite annoying for you to have it like this! Now…I know this question is kind of private. But have you and Gardenia done…?". The purple-haired man was interrupted by his friend shaking his head. The shade of his face was now in a bright shade of pink that could make a Clefairy jealous.

"Well…you two have been dating for a year right? Maybe it's just your mind that has begun to feel that it's ready for it. You probably want to go further when you two are kissing, no?" inquired the male. "How do you know all this!" asked the Oreburgh trainer. "I am on the same age as you. And I just happen to have a girlfriend myself" muttered Lucian, his cheeks now faint pink. "Who is the lucky girl then? Someone I know?" inquired the young man. His curiosity had awaken. "Let's just say it's a pale brunette with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen" muttered the other young man.

"Are you dating Mavis!" whispered the auburn-haired male. Mavis was Cynthias assistant. She was an all right trainer who loved reading and music. The psychic pokemon trainer nodded. "But as for you…I will suggest that you try to talk to your girlfriend about your…ahem, urges. But I think you should let out the fact about your dreams…most girls think it's a bit sickening. Good bye Roark, I hope we will meet some day" said the male and stepped out of the bath with only a towel around his waist. Roark was left in his thoughts...what was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2: Searching for help

Chapter two: Searching for help.

Please tell me what you think about this story this far.

* * *

Roark was back at his apartment and drew a sigh. It had been a week since he had spoke with Lucian, which had helped a little. He had not dreamt any more of those dreams, which could be caused by the fact that there had been a lot of challengers in his gym. The male had lost three matches, tied at one match and won five. The guy had now changed back into a pair of jeans plus a green T-shirt after his shower. He tried to brush out his hair when someone knocked on the door.

'Who can it be?' thought the rock pokemon user before he opened the door. There stood Gardenia with a smile. "Hi! I have not seen you in a while. Can I come in?" inquired the girl. "Sure" replied the young man while let her inside. "Thank you. Oh my, your hair has a lot of knots. Can I brush them out?" asked the ginger head. "Yes please. Here is a brush" answered the auburn-haired guy. He then sat down at the floor in front of his small sofa while the female sat down behind him. "So…what have you done this week? Lots of challengers?" asked the grass pokemon user while she detangled his hair. "Yeah. Lost three matches, one tie and five victories" smiled the male: he actually liked it when someone detangled his hair or massaged his scalp. It seemed like he had inherited his fathers 'weak spots'.

"I lost two matches and won five, so I'm fine with it" muttered the girl before she brushed trough his hair to make sure there were no more knots. "Thank you Gardenia" sighed the 21-year old and sat down next to his girlfriend. He kissed her and the Eternia girl begun to kiss back. After a short while, the Oreburgh boy placed his hands on her hips. 'Hmm…?' thought the female, but let him do it. She was a bit conscious about her body, especially her hips. The male noticed her tense up and broke the connection. He knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry…I moved too fast" muttered Roark and scratched the back of his head in a somewhat sheepish manner. "No it's not that. I just don't like my hips that much. Oh, I gotta go. I'm late for my appointment with Cynthia" muttered Gardenia with a somewhat sad face before she left. The young man just sat there, both confused and sad at the same time. 'Gardenia has been a little down lately…I wonder what is wrong…' thought the bespectacled gym leader. If it was one thing he could not understand, it was girls emotions.

* * *

The female sat at the couch in her apartment, a bit depressed. She thought about the situation earlier today and sighed. To be honest, it wasn't half bad. The only thing that stopped the grass pokemon user was her insecurity about her body. Suddenly, it knocked on the door. 'Must be Cynthia' thought the young woman while she opened up the door.

There stood a blonde woman dressed in black. This lifted the ginger heads mood a little: the other female was about three years older than her and was a little like an older sister to her. "Hello Gardenia. Can I come in?" asked the blonde. "Sure" replied the female before she stepped aside. "You seem a little down. Are you fine?" inquired the older woman while she raised a brow. "Not really" said the 21-year old and explained the situation to her friend. "I see…so you stopped because you feel conscious about your body?" asked the 24-year old. "Yeah, pretty much" answered the female and let out a small sigh. "Cheer up. I know what we can do" smiled the champion and stood up before she pulled her friend with her to the hot springs.

* * *

"What's the point of going here?" asked Gardenia. "Wait and see" grinned the female while she removed her sweater. The girl could not help to stare at her: she looked gorgeous ((OOC: No, she is not lesbian or bi. Gardenia is in a relationship with a guy remember)). "Like what you see?" laughed the dark pokemon user while the Eternia girl blushed. "I was just kidding with you. Why aren't you removing your sweater, the sign says that only towels are allowed here" informed the young woman and locked her silver eyes onto the females amber ones. She cringed a little, and took off her sweater. "My my…You have grown a bit the last three years" chuckled Cynthia while she watched the grass pokemon user blush. Her friends chest was not that big in size: it was probably a medium B that fit her 5'4" and 122 Ibs. frame. Her chest was quite shapely though, which made it look bigger. "I haven't removed my jeans yet…" muttered the ginger head while she removed her trousers. Her hips were a bit wide, but the older female had seen worse. "I have seen worse Gardenia. Come here" said the blonde and pulled her friend to the mirror.

"Now, tell me what you see" said the female and hold her friends shoulders. "A girl with ugly hair and wide hips" muttered the young woman. "Hmm…that's not what I see. And since I'm your friend, I'm going to be honest. Do you know any ginger or redheads that are popular among the opposite sex?" said the older female and raised an eyebrow. "One of Volkners friends who is in the elite four who is a bit of a heart breaker. What was his name…oh! Flint!" exclaimedd the grass pokemon user. The dark pokemon user almost laughed of how the other girl described her colleague. "And there is a female redhead in Hoenn that many of the guys drool over…I think her name was Flannery. I'm pretty sure that one of the elite four members in Kanto has red hair and I bet I have seen Wake drool when she sees her. But I can't see what that has to do with my hair" explained the female with a confused face. "Well, many attractive women on paints has been portrayed with red or ginger hair. It seems that most guys like that hair colour. Time to take a look on your figure" said the older woman and traced her fingers down her friends sides.

"You have a quite nice hour glass figure. Your hips might be a little wide but your waist is slender and your chest is quite shapely. If Roark saw you like this, he would probably faint or die from bloodloss caused by nosebleed. And if he didn't..well, you can figure out on your own" stated Cynthia in a rather serious voice. "It's Roark we're talking about Cynthia. He is so shy that he won't let me see him shirtless. I mean…even Volkner doesn't mind to be shirtless when he's at the beach surrounded by other people" said Gardenia. "Hmm…so he's a bit shy as well. Maybe you should just try to encourage him and tell you would stay with him. By the way…do you have any realistic idea of how he looks so you don't get disappointed?" said the older woman.

The younger female bit her lip and thought on that while they walked out in the hot spring. "I think I do. He isn't fat or big-boned, which is quite obvious. But I think he might have some muscles, I have seen him in T-shirts and such" recalled the gym leader. "Hmm…that sounds quite realistic. I met him for two months ago when I visited the gym, so I know who he is" explained the champion. Both of them then went out in the hot springs area.

* * *

After the hot spring visit, the female walked to Roarks apartment to apologize. She knocked on the door, but nobody answered. 'Weird…the door is open' thought the grass pokemon user and walked inside. She was sure her boyfriend wouldn't mind. The bedroom was empty, so the 21-year old laid down at his bed. 'Is he out or what ? No, he would have locked the apartment if he was' thought the girl. An auburned-haired man walked in a couple minutes later. "Roark?" asked the Eternia girl in confusion. His hair was a lot messier and a bit shorter than usual.

"Sorry, but you are quite close" replied a deep voice. The man that had walked in turned out to be Byron. "Oh, hello Byron" said the female and sat up. "Roark is at the bathroom. I just came here to deliver something he had forgotten at my house" informed the 'steel man' before he sat down next to the girl. "I'm sorry for just walking in here without permission. But I knocked on and nobody opened" confessed the ginger head with a small sweatdrop. The Canalave man laughed. "I watched at some television program for about five minutes ago or something. I probably didn't heard you" answered the male.

'Wait a second! Maybe Byron can explain why Roark is so shy…he is his father after all' thought the young woman. "Uhm, I just wondered Byron…why is Roark so shy?" asked Gardenia. "He has always been like that. I was quite shy when I was at his age, so I guess it's a bit inheritable as well" stated the gym leader. "I also wonder about another thing…when I massaged his shoulders earlier today, it almost seemed like Roark felt asleep or something. I know that massages can be good but still..." informed the female.

The auburn-haired man begun to laugh again. "My my, seems like he has inherited my 'weak spots' as well" laughed the male while the other gym leader raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Let me explain Gardenia. You see, if someone massages my shoulders, scalp or scratches my hair I will have problems to stand upright because it feels so good. Those places are my 'weak spots' because of that" informed the bearded man before he stood up. "Care if I give you a goodbye hug?" inquired the man. "Not really" replied the gym leader. She was pulled into a bear hug moments later.

For some reason, the girl thought that his hugs were almost as good as his sons. It felt like she was safe from everything. Maybe the reason was that they were rock and steel pokemon users: they had a high defense unlike her own grass pokemon had. To make it even better, he was surprisingly gentle for someone that was so strong. He used to repair as much as possible in the gym and carry heavy things without much of a problem from what she had heard.

"I have to go. See you" said the adult in a low voice before he walked out. The 21-year old leaned a little back and didn't noticed Roark walk into the room. He turned towards his closet, and tried to find a sweater. The female got an idea. She stood up and hugged her boyfriend from behind. "Ga..Gardenia!" stuttered the young man, his face in a shade that could have outdone Flints hair with ease. But for some reason, he liked it a bit. She was soft, and smelled rather nice. The said girl stepped a little away. "I'm sorry Roark. I just came over to apologize for earlier…I'm a little insecure with how I look, but I'm working at it" confessed Gardenia. "Oh OK. At least you're not alone…" replied the bespectacled male.


	3. Chapter 3: Spit it out

Chapter three: Spit it out.

Just want to let you know: I'm a girl writing about how a guy feels and how people act in a relationships. Tell me if something seems weird or anything, and I will fix it.

* * *

The female looked a little at him and felt her face turn too warm for her liking. Her thoughts of how he looked like was right: he did have some muscles. His face seemed a bit boyish without his glasses and he looked handsome and cute at one time. Looks was not everything, but this was the first time she had seen him like this. 'Great…she just wanted to hug me. It is something that is only natural between people that know each other. Maybe I should hug her back' thought the young man.

He walked towards her before he hugged the girl in a gentle manner. The ginger head turned magenta, but hugged him back. 'I wonder what Byron told me about his hair was true…' thought the female and she entangled her fingers in his hair and begun to massage his scalp (her nails were a bit short anyways). Suddenly, the auburn-haired male felt chills run down his back while his eyes begun to close. "Mmmh…please don't stop Gardenia…" muttered the young man as he leaned towards the wall. She was quite good at this…almost too good. But he enjoyed it a lot. 'He he, it's working' thought the grass pokemon user and giggled. Her boyfriend had to lean up against a wall so he could stand upright and his eyes were half-closed because of the pleasure. She decided to have a little fun, so she begun to kiss his cheeks. The rock pokemon user let out a small growl while he let his hands wander up to her waist. Suddenly, a voice in his head told him to go higher. 'No…I can't…' thought the male. But his arms would not completely obey his mind and they went a bit up.

The Eternia girl suddenly felt his hands go a little higher on her waist. His hands went a bit lower and she stopped. "Uhm Roark…what did you just do?" inquired the female while she looked at him. "I'm sorry…" muttered the Oreburgh boy as he looked away in shame. He put a warm beige sweater and sat down on his bed. The young woman sighed as she sat down next to him. She tilted his chin a little and put his glasses on his face. "There. Now…can you please tell me what's wrong?" asked Gardenia while her eyes locked with the young man's optics. He scoffed a little: to talk about what was wrong was not something he was used to. But maybe it would help. "I don't know if it's anything wrong. It's just that my feelings has changed in some way" said Roark and blinked. "What way? Have I done anything wrong?" asked the female. The male shook his head.

"It's not your fault. But my feelings for you has turned stronger…in a bad way" muttered the bespectacled man. The gingerhead raised her eyebrows. "You mean you want to beat me up or something?" suggested the young woman. "No, off course not! But feel free to beat me up when I'm finished. I have some sort of…ahem, urges". He said the last word quite low,and his face turned red when he said it. "You mean like…adult urges?" replied the Eternia girl with a low voice. The young man nodded and avoided eye contact.

'All right, so he confessed what he felt. But how on earth am I going to handle this! We're not kids anymore, but I haven't been in a relationship that has lasted this long' thought the female. "Uhm, Roark, I have a question, but it's a little personal" confessed the 21-year old. "Go ahead" said the auburn-haired guy.

"Well…I wonder how you feel about how far we are in the relationship. I mean, I'm fine with kissing and stuff, but I'm a little unused to people touching my chest for example. I don't want to sound really violent, but my initial reaction if someone touched my breasts is to push the person away or slap them" informed the female with a small laugh. "I'm glad I stopped there or else you would have given me a black eye" chuckled Roark before he turned more serious. "As for the relationship….well, we're not kids anymore" sighed the male and laid an arm around his girlfriend. "Maybe we can move on, but not too fast. Sounds good?" inquired Gardenia. "Yeah…it does" smiled the gym leader. But he needed some advice from a friend of his first.

* * *

Volkner let out a small sigh...he could use some help with fixing his gym. But that was a bit hard since all of the employees had their day off today. "Need help?" inquired a known voice from behind. The male turned, and there stood one of his friends. "Roark? Nice to see you. And yes, I could need some help" replied the Sunnyshore boy with a smile as he stood up. His friend helped him a little with moving some metal things and replace some wires at the generator.

After they had finished, they went to the lighthouse. It was pitch dark outside despite that it was only 06:10 PM...so much for the autumn weather in Sinnoh. "I wanted to talk to you about something" confessed the gym leader. "Shoot" replied the blond and looked at him. "It's about me and Gardenia" informed the other male, who looked worried. "Oh no…does she want to break up with you or something?" asked the young man and made a grimace. "I'm surprised she has not done that already. I have had those kind of…adult dreams about her. And I almost…kind of groped her twice" ranted the redhead while his cheeks turned bright pink. Luckily, the lighthouse was completely empty. "I see…and she does not feel the same I suppose?" inquired the gym leader in a somewhat serious voice. His friend nodded. "I apologized. And to my relief, she is not mad at me. Both of us wants to move on in our own speed though. Any ideas?" asked the bespectacled male. He knew that Volkner and Candice had probably been over that part as well since they started dating a little earlier.

"Ideas huh…" muttered his friend, blue eyes reflecting the light outside. He closed his eyes a little and breathed in a little. The other young man knew his friend was in deep thought now. His friends eyes opened again. "I have one. You don't have very cold hands, right?" asked Volkner. Roark shook his head a no: his hands were always warm or normal for some reason. If he had not been outside in cold weather without gloves that is. "Great. Now, here's my plan…".

* * *

Someone knocked on the door. 'I better check' thought the girl and opened the door. Roark stood there. "Can I come in Gardenia?" inquired the rock pokemon user. The amber-eyed girl nodded before she let him in. The two sat down at the couch. "Listen…I'm sorry for that I…groped you last week" confessed the auburn-haired guy with an embarrassed look on his face. "That's fine. I think I overreacted a little. Give me a second…I want to test something" chuckled Gardenia as she sat behind the young man. She rubbed her hands together a little to make them warmer, snucked them under his collar and laid them on his shoulders. "Whoa, what are you…". The male was unable to finish the sentence when he felt two soft hands massage his shoulders. The 21-year old let out a small sigh. "You like this?" asked the female, a little unsure if he liked it. "You bet I do…" muttered the young man and leaned a little back; his head was now quite close to her shoulders. "Good" smiled the grass pokemon user.

His head then tilted a little back and hit something rather soft. The young woman stiffened a little: his head was now on her chest! "Uhm, Roark…your head is on my chest" muttered the Eternia girl. He straightened himself quite fast. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I kind of…felt out" ranted the Oreburgh boy, his face red as a cherry. He did not realized that he was standing in front of his girlfriends bed. "Your father told me about his 'soft spots'. Looks like you have inherited them mister" laughed the female with a small nod before she stood up as well. The young man pulled her into a hug. "Maybe. But it looks like you know how to use them" muttered Roark and kissed her as soft as he could. The ginger head did not hesitated to kiss him back while she laid her arms around his neck.

'Now to part two. I hope she won't kill me…' thought the young man while hoping his plan would not fail. He sneaked his hands right under her hoodie jacket and her T-shirt and laid them gently on her waist. The young woman felt some cold air at the lower part of her torso. But the cold air soon disappeared after a pair of warm, rough hands begun to caress her skin. Her legs felt a little like jelly, so she leaned a bit towards him to get support. She lifted her hands a little and moved them up to his hair. It was surprisingly soft, even if the hair strands were a bit thick. 'So far, Volkners plan is working. Maybe I should move a little higher up' thought the auburn haired guy while he moved his hands a little longer up. He did it a bit slow, so he didn't scared her. It didn't seemed like she mind it at all: her arms had circled around her neck as well. Gardenia enjoyed this, but realized that his hands were moving towards her stomach. It tickled a little so she broke the kiss and giggled.

"Sorry, but you're tickling me a little" laughed the female. "You don't mind?" inquired the male as he raised his eyebrows. "Not really..but try to be a little more gentle please" giggled the ginger head while she moved her hands to somewhere between his shoulders and chest. "Oh, all right" said the auburn haired man and loosened his grip a little while his girlfriend closed her eyes in happiness. She did actually enjoyed the sensation. Despite that his skin was rather rough, it was quite warm as well. The female suddenly noticed how high up he had gone: he was only four-five inches away from her chest. Her initial reaction was to push his hands away, but a second thought came into her mind. 'Take a look on who it is!' whispered a small voice in her head. The 21-year old opened her amber eyes,and looked right into a pair of auburn ones. 'That is right. It is Roark! He loves you, so you have no reason to worry. He will not rape you or anything' continued the small voice.

The young woman relaxed and felt the hands cradle her. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Crap" growled the young man while he let the Eternia girl pick up the phone. "Hello! Is it you Gardenia?" greeted a familiar voice: it was her landlady. "Yes…" muttered the female. "The apartment complex we live in has to be renovated. They said something about the heat system. Which means that we have to live somewhere else for a few days. But the renovation will not start before in a week" informed the woman. "OK. Goodbye" said the grass pokemon user and hung up. "So…what was that?" inquired her boyfriend. "I have to live somewhere else for a few days. The heat system in the apartment complex is getting renovated" sighed the young woman. "Do you know where youcan live?" asked the rock pokemon user, his eyebrows raised. "No. Candice and Mavis does not have room for another person, Fantina is in Johto to visit her nephew Morty, Maylene lives with her parents, Cynthia is on a seminar in Kanto with Bertha. My parents are in Hoenn at the moment on a holiday" informed Gardenia.

"You could live in my apartment. I have a guest room" offered Roark. "You sure you don't mind?" asked the young woman. "N…no, off course not" laughed the male. "Thank you!" squealed the amber-eyed female and hugged him. 'Great, what have I got myself into!' thought the bespectacled man. What should he do now!


	4. Chapter 4: Think it out! Rated M

Chapter four: Think it out.

All right, some of the chapters will have higher rating from now.

**WARNING! This chapter is rated M. You can skip it if you are not old enough (18 or younger). Contains somewhat explicit language and such.**

* * *

The young man was back in his apartment. 'A girl is going to stay with me for about four days. Which has NEVER happened before. I'm in trouble…' thought the auburn-haired male while he let out a sigh. A thought then hit his mind. Had not Gardenia slept over with him at Candice's birthday?

They four friends had a sleep over at his apartment to celebrate her birthday, since she turned 20 that year. 'But WHY am I afraid to be alone with her!' thought the Oreburgh boy. The answer was quite obvious: he was a bit nervous about what would happen. What if she was not ready for it yet? Or even worse...maybe she was not ready for it but did it because he was it? The last thing he wanted to do was to force her to do something, especially something this serious.

* * *

Gardenia was at Candices house in Snowpoint, which she shared with two other girls. It was not often that the two girls met, since both of them were gym leaders in their town. "Hey Candice, where is that facial mask we bought? My skin is horrible" muttered the girl while she looked at her reflection. Her skin could really use some deep pore treatment. "One second" stated the other female and begun to search trough her small cupboard. "Found it!" exclaimed the ice pokemon user before she handed the package over to her friend. The grass pokemon user cleaned her skin with some peeling cream first. The light green goo was then smeared all over her face. It had a sort of tingling sensation, which felt a bit nice.

"How has the gym been going ?" inquired the oldest of the two. "Quite well I suppose. Had two challengers this week. One win and one loss" replied the younger girl while she laid laid back a little. Since she was the second strongest gym leader and lived in a somewhat remote town, she had not as many challengers as the others. But those who came were quite strong though. "Good to hear that you get some people coming up here in north. When do I have to wash this off?" asked the gingerhead. "In 35 minutes or so, but it will guarantee a clear skin. I use it once a week" informed the raven-haired girl. She sported a somewhat pale but almost flawless complexion.

"OK. Too bad we can not be too often together. I do have friends in Eternia, but there are not very many female gym leaders or elitists on our age" muttered the girl who now looked like an alien of some sort because of the stuff she had in her face. "I know what you mean" sighed the other one.

They begun to read some girlie magazines and the Eternia girl could not wait to get the mud out of her face. The snowfall outside made a slightly magical setting despite that the city was covered in snow from October to March. A little later, the female found out that it was time to remove the goo from her face. "Can I borrow you bathroom Candice?" asked the 21-year old. "Sure" replied the Snowpoint girl before her guest went to the bathroom. The girl picked up a small towel of some sort. She wet the fabric and started to rinse her face. When all of it was gone, her face was glowing. "Whoa, that stuff worked better than I thought!" exclaimed the other female and almost gaped. "Yeah" smiled Gardenia. She then said good bye to her friend before she went back to Eternia city.

* * *

The female had packed a bag and was on the biking road to Oreburgh now. 'I wonder what will happen. I just hope that Roark is not too nervous' thought the grass pokemon user as she came closer to the familiar city. She smiled and biked straight to the apartment complex in the centrum of the town. The girl parked her bike outside before she entered the building. "Rooaark! Are you there?" inquired the gym leader while she knocked on the door. It opened and an auburn-haired male stood in the doorway. "Good to see you're here! I'll help you with the bag, come in" greeted the young man and smiled before she lifted her bag. It was not too heavy, but again, he was a guy who worked in a mine on a daily basis. "So…where should I sleep?" asked the female while she looked around. It was a bit messy, but it could have been worser.

"Uhm…you can sleep in my bed. I will sleep on a mattress in the guest room" suggested the rock pokemon user. "That's not necessary. I can sleep on the mattress" offered Gardenia while she begun to pack out anime style (tossing things all over in the room). "You're the guest. Besides, dad has always told me to be nice with girls. Especially those who are my girlfriend, relatives or female friends" stated the male and shrugged. Suddenly, he was hit by something. It turned out to be a lavender bra with some embroideries on it. "Uhm Gardenia…I think this is yours" muttered the bespectacled man as he handed her the undergarments. "Oh, he he…sorry" giggled the female while she packed it away. She then went to the bathroom to take a small shower. The young man walked to the living room and turned on the tv. 'That was REALLY embarrassing' thought Roark.

Meanwhile, the gingerhead was in the shower. 'That was a bit embarrassing, but it could have been worse. He could have got one of my panties in his face' thought the young woman and giggled a little. She walked out of the shower, dried herself and begun to smear some bodylotion on her body. 'Too bad that it takes time to dry into the skin…maybe I should just wrap the towel around my torso and wait' thought the grass pokemon user before she stood up.

Suddenly, she slipped on a puddle of water and felt forwards. But someone caught her…someone with a pair of strong arms. "Are you all right Gardenia?" inquired a deep voice. Said girl looked up and realized that her face was buried into her boyfriends shoulder. 'Uh oh…' thought the 21-year old when she felt the towel slip. The good news was that she was wearing panties. The bad news…she did not wear anything else!

The auburn-haired male could feel the soft skin against his fingers and a nice smell tickled his nose. "This might sound weird but your skin is really soft" muttered the young man while pulled her a little closer. The young woman just let him do it: after all, he was dressed. Since there was some steam on the young mans glasses, he had not noticed that his girlfriend was almost stark naked. She quickly picked up a T-shirt so she did not expose herself more than necessary. He removed his glasses and dried them off on his sleeves, but got a shock when he put them back on. 'What on earth…Gardenia is almost naked!' thought the auburn-eyed male and felt his eyes widen. "OK Roark…can you please turn around for a few seconds? I have to get dressed" muttered Gardenia. The young man did as he was told. He felt quite ashamed of himself.

'STUPID HORMONES! Why do they have to act on their own! She will probably think I'm a pervert!' thought Roark and mentally hit his head against the wall. "Uhm…I'm sorry Gardenia" muttered the male. "That's fine" replied the amber-eyed girl before she walked out of the bathroom. 'GAAAAAH! She probably thinks I'm a perv!' thought the auburn-haired boy and facepalmed in frustration. Meanwhile, the female had put on her bra plus a pair of decent jeans. 'I should not have been so harsh to him. He is just a guy and it was partially my fault. But still…' thought the gingerhead and walked out of the door. She was met by the sight of her boyfriend looking at the floor "Uhm, Roark, you can look up now. I'm dressed" informed the girl. He obeyed before he sighed a little. "If you are mad at me now, I understand. But I had a hard time to control my…I suppose you can guess the rest yourself" muttered the male while his cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry; I was a little harsh on you. I have to go to bed now, so good night" smiled the Eternia female and gave her boyfriend a peck on his mouth. "Good night…" muttered the bespectacled boy before he went to sleep on his matress.

* * *

**Gardenias dream.**

The girl sat on a bed, but she was almost naked. The only thing she weared was a pair of black panties. 'Where am I?' thought the grass pokemon user and looked around. She seemed to sit on a large, soft bed with light green bedsheets that was in a room that had a soft glow. The female closed her eyes and felt a sort of familiar scent fill her nose. It was a mix of a slightly musky smell and something that reminded her of pine. Suddenly, there was a soft pressure on her lips.

Gardenia opened her eyes and saw a male with reddish hair kiss her. He was shirtless, but his underbody was covered by one of the sheets. She kissed him back a little and placed her hands on his chest. His heartbeat was strong: the man was probably not older than herself. The girl could feel his hands touch her waist...they were a bit large, rough and strong, but quite gentle. They begun to wander upwards, but she not minded the least. His hands stopped a little below her bust, like they waited for her approval. The gingerhead broke the kiss and just gave him a small nod. She heard a chuckle before his hands covered both of her mounds, which made her let out a small gasp.

**Back to reality.**

Roark laid on the matress on the guest room and read trough a report. When he was almost finished, he could hear some moaning sounds from his bedroom. The male raised an eyebrow: did his girlfriend had a nightmare or something! He opened the room and saw that the female lay in his bed and let out small moans now and then. 'Weird that she is blushing…but I better get her up' thought the rock pokemon user. He went over to her and shook her a little. Her eyes opened slowly. "Mhhh…what is it?" muttered the grass pokemon user and blinked. "You were moaning. Did you have a nightmare?" inquired the boy with a somewhat concerned look at his face.

The girls face went pink before she shook her head a no. "All right then…good night" muttered the Oreburgh male and kissed her forehead before he went back to his matress and felt asleep.

Next morning was a tad bit awkward, but the two could manage. "What do you want for breakfast Gardenia?" asked the young man while he looked in the fridge for some food. Her grass pokemon was already eating from some food their trainer had given to them. "Uhm…what do you have?" inquired the Eternia girl who tried to find some plates for themselves plus some bowls for their pokemon. "I have some raspberry jam, bread, cornflakes, milk, orange juice, tea, cucumber, salad, tomato, cheese, salami and a little butter" informed the auburn-haired male after his eyes had swept through the cupboards as well as the fridge.

"Maybe we can make some sandwiches. I want salami, tomato, cucumber and salad please. I'll make the table and make some food for the pokemon. What do your pokemon eat?" asked the female and looked at the two stone pokemon who stood next to her. Both Rampardos and Geodude looked rather hungry. "Just give them some of the food that stands in the cupboard on the left for the sink. You can add some sprinkles if you want to, they like that" replied the young man as he begun to make breakfast.

Gardenia found the pokemon food and laid it in the bowls. She added a little bit of sprinkle on the top. "Ram-pardos!" exlcaimed the biggest stone pokemon and begun to eat from the bowl. Geodude started on the food as well with a happy smile. "Heh, they seems happy. Let's eat" stated bespectacled male before he placed both of the sandwiches at the table. The female begun to eat and felt a smile spread across her face. "This is good Roark!" exclaimed the grass pokemon trainer with a grin. "He he, thank you" chuckled the male.

After they had eaten their breakfast, the girl cleaned up the table and put the things in the dishwasher. Roark however, was secretly watching his girlfriend move while he folded some clothes. _"Look at him. It's obvious what he thinks about her!"_ whispered Turtwig, who looked at the young mans pink cheeks. _"Tell me. I can hear his heartbeat over here. It is faster than the Pichu that Geodude beated up last week"_ muttered Rampardos while he rolled his eyes. _"He should do something fast. Or maybe we should"_ suggested Roserade with a somewhat sly smile. _"What do you mean?"_ inquired Geodude with a somewhat sceptical look at his face.

"_Well, I need some facts first. Rampardos, you are the pokemon that has spent most time with your trainer, right?"_ inquired the grass pokemon._"Yes…how come?"_ muttered the rock pokemon. _"Well…how does he look without his shirt on?"_ asked the white-haired pokemon. All of the other raised their eyebrows (sort of). _"HEY! I have seen a lot of male humans shirtless at the mines and other places"_ exclaimed the grass pokemon in defense. The others looked a little more relieved when they thought a little more of it. _"Hmm, it is a bit hard to describe…but his arms, shoulders and stomach sort of remind me something between a Machop and a Machoke. He has…muscles in a way. It is a little more than Machop, but not as much as Machoke"_ informed the fossile pokemon.

"_I have a plan. Listen up…"_ whispered Roserade while they begun to make a plan.


	5. Chapter 5: Do it! Rated M

Chapter five: Do it!

**Warning! This chapter is rated M and contains lemon. You can skip it if you don't want to read it, and you should definitely skip it if you are not old enough!**

This is my first time writing something like this, so I'm sorry if it is awful.

* * *

Gardenia was watching television and looked at the watch. It was almost 11:00 PM. Roark was currently in the shower. 'Maybe I should get into my pajamas' thought the female and walked into the bedroom door. She picked up a light orange T-shirt and a pair of black trousers and undressed herself.

Roserade was outside, looking at her trainer with a curious look in her red eyes. _'Hm…I wonder why she is so critical when it comes to her body. She look rather nice compared to most female humans I have seen'_ thought the pokemon. Since she had been in the hot springs many times with her owner, she was not too unfamiliar with naked female humans.

"_Pst, Rampardos! Are you ready?"_asked the grass pokemon. Rampardos nodded. He stood right next to the bathroom door and saw his owner put on his T-shirt. _"OK, you can start now!" _muttered the white-haired pokemon. The rock pokemon opened the door before it started to make some weird noises. "Huh? What is it Rampardos?" asked the male and looked confused. The pokemon grabbed his hand before he started to pull it.

"All right, all right I'm coming" muttered the rock pokemon trainer while he followed his pokemon. He led him towards the bedroom, where his partner had been so kind to open the door. _"Here we go…I'm sorry Roark!" _muttered the rock pokemon as he slung his owner towards the grass pokemon trainer on the bed. "UAAAAH!" yelled the young man before he almost landed on his girlfriend.

"Uhm…Roark…how did you got here!" inquired the female, who seemed rather surprised. Her face was now pink while her eyes were as wide as saucers. The auburn-haired man then noticed the position they were in: he laid at the top of her and his face was only five inches away from her face. To cap it all, his pajamas shirt was unbuttoned plus that his glasses were a bit ajar. "Here…let me" muttered the ginger while she raised her hands. They were quite shaky, but she managed to put the glasses back to the right place. She could not help to stare at him for some reason.

"Uhm, thank you…" whispered the male. For some reason, his voice was a bit raspy. The girl sat up and her boyfriend did the same. "Come here…" muttered the Eternia girl. The Oreburgh boy crept a little closer to her. Suddenly, he was pulled into a kiss. But this was different from the previous ones: this was filled with deep feelings that made him shiver. He returned it and placed his hands on her hips in a gentle manner. Suddenly, he felt two small hands on his chest. Soft, cool skin met rough, warm skin and his heartbeat begun to increase. But he did not wanted to stop though…it felt like his shyness had been blown away. 'Maybe I should take it a tad bit further…' thought the male.

He moved his hands a little upwards and sneaked them under her T-shirt. It was not too much, his hands were touching the area around her navel. The female felt the hands creep up her torso, but she did not mind the contact. She actually welcomed it and bit his lips in a soft manner. His body tensed a little while his mouth opened, which granted her acess. His hands crept up a tad bit further: they were now between her navel and her chest. 'Hmm. She has very soft skin' thought Roark and wanted to go a little further. Suddenly, Gardenia had flipped him over so he laid under her.

"Uhm…what are you doing?" inquired the boy with a confused look on his face. "Hmm…let's just say that I have a plan. And it will probably leave you gasping for air…" muttered the girl in a seductive voice. He gulped before he was kissed again. Her hands crawled up in his auburn hair and begun to massage his scalp. He felt his eyes close, despite that he tried to keep them open. But he failed miserably. Then, the bespectacled male found out that she almost laid at his body. To make it worse, her chest was only an inch or so from touching his. He could feel a tingling sensation lower down and begun to panic.

Her hands were no longer on his head, but on his stomach. A set of amber eyes adored his torso: it did not looked too bad at all. Suddenly, she felt a small bump against her thigh before she looked down. "You like this, don't you?" muttered the ginger head in his ear. "I'm so sorry! I just…I just kinda lost control, I'm sorry" babbled the boy while his face turn bright red. His girlfriend just begun to giggle and a plan started to form in her head. "Do you want me to touch you?" whispered the grass pokemon user in his ear.

His body tensed, but he managed to nod somehow. "All right…just tell me if I'm doing something wrong" muttered the female and moved her hand a little longer down. She slid it under his trousers and found the 'sore spot'. Her hand cupped it gently before she begun to rub it in a careful manner. The rock pokemon user gasped. "Uhm…am I pinching you or something?" asked the ginger head with a slightly concerned voice.

"No…it's great…" whispered the male, who was unable to keep his eyes open. He had felt into a sort of stupor and more blood was going southwards. The girl decided to stop since she felt too insecure to continue. "Why did you stopped…?" muttered the Oreburgh boy and looked at his partner. "I'm sorry…I just felt a little insecure of what would happen…I'm sorry" muttered the Eternia girl. He sat up. "No, it's fine. In fact, I think I should repay you" muttered the male in a voice that made the female shiver. She caught a glimpse of his eyes: they were full of dark intent.

Before she could say anything, her boyfriend had pinned her to the bed and had begun to kiss her. Her eyes widened before they close again. Warm hands massaged her sides, but she did not noticed that they were moving upwards. Roark broke free: he should ask her for permission. If he did not, he would probably scare her. "Uhm, Gardenia…can I touch you here?" inquired the boy and looked into her eyes. She felt a thumb brush against the bottom of the left side of her chest. A shiver crept up her spine: nobody had ever touched her there before. Except herself that was.

'Get a grip Gardenia! It's only Roark! He will not rape you or anything' thought the female. "Yeah…but be gentle" whispered the grass pokemon user. For some reason, the rock pokemon user smiled before he moved his hands back to her sides. He lifted her up in a sitting position and begun to kiss her again. Warm hands swallowed her breasts, which made the girl gasp in surprise. He took it as a good sign and begun to massage the two mounds in a gentle manner while he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs.

Despite that the auburn-haired boy had strong hands, he knew that he had to be as gentle as possible. 'Hm, funny…I had never expected that her chest would feel like that' thought the Oreburgh male while he broke the kiss. "Uhm…can I remove your shirt?" inquired the boy. She just nodded before she removed it. A set of reddish-brown eyes looked down at them: they were not that large, but quite shapely. He continued his kissing and kept massaging the two mounds.

A part of her body suddenly became alive. Gardenia suddenly felt a weak throbbing between her legs. She tried to resist it, but the feel increased by the second. The female broke the kiss. "Uhm, Roark…can you please lay me back down?" asked the grass pokemon user. He nodded and laid her back at the bed. "Can you please touch me…here?" inquired the girl as she took his hand and led it a bit longer south. His face turned so red that he would have made a traffic light jealous. However, he nodded before moving his hand a bit longer south.

"Just a second…" muttered the ginger head while she removed her pants. She then realized that she was almost naked and felt a blush creep across her cheeks. The bespectacled male looked at her body like he watched a rare fossil of some sort. Her legs were quite pretty and he did not minded that her hips were a a little wide: he liked a little curves. She had a slender waist, a shapely bust plus an adorable face. He cupped her face with his free hand and tilted his head a little.

"I don't want to sound like a pervert or anything but…you don't look very bad when you are naked" muttered the boy. The females heart melted. "Thank…aaaah!". He had touched the area between her legs and she felt shivers creep up her spine. "Please don't stop…" whispered the Eternia girl while she closed her eyes. Her hips jerked a little bit while a small moan escaped her lips. "Do you like this?" asked Roark in a rather unsure voice. "Yeah. But…I want something more" confessed the female, who felt her blood rush trough her veins. Then, she got an idea. "Come here…" muttered Gardenia and grabbed his hand before she pulled down her black panties a little with the other one.

She lead him towards her entrance and spread her legs a little bit. "Can you please…". "Yeah. I'll be careful" muttered the male and slid his index finger into her. The girl gasped: she had no idea it would feel this way. 'Kami, she is a bit tight…' thought the rock pokemon user. He pulled his finger a little back before he pushed it into her again. The grass pokemon user moaned a bit louder, it almost felt like her body was on fire. Her hands squeezed harder around his shoulders and it felt like she would explode in any second.

"Sssh…don't be afraid. I think I know what you're feeling" muttered the boy while he tried to calm her a little. He then brushed a very sensitive spot with his thumb and the girl let out a small scream before her body went limp. Something wet touched his fingers, which the auburn-haired male found a little disgusting. He picked up a small towel before she laid it under her entrance.

For a few seconds, the ginger head felt like she was floating on a cloud. She inhaled and exhaled while her partner watched her with a little worry. "Uhm…did I hurt you?" asked the Oreburgh boy with worry evident in his voice. A hand stroke her face, which she appreciated. "No…I think I reached my point. I think I'm ready. Did you brought…". "Damnit! I knew I had forgot something!" exclaimed the male while he slapped his forehead in frustration. "Don't worry…my time of the month ended yesterday. And Candice gave me one" said the female and gave him a reassuring smile. "OK…prepare yourself…" muttered the bespectacled boy and removed his boxers. He slid inside her after putting on the condom and kept a look on her face.

Her eyes suddenly widened by the sensation: her walls tightened around him. "Try to relax a little…your body is as tensed as a paralyzed pokemon" suggested the male. The ginger head took a deep breath and tried to relax while her partner slid a little further in. She begun to feel pain and tears begun to well up in her eyes. Reddish-brown eyes looked at her in worry: was he hurting her that much! "Do you want me to stop?" asked Roark. "No…just continue. But maybe you should kiss me or something…that might make some of the pain go away" muttered Gardenia while she wiped her tears away.

A pair of lips met hers in a somewhat nervous kiss and she felt him break her innocence. The girl shut her eyes tightly. The male felt blood trinkle down his member. A part of him felt a bit ashamed for what he had done to her. He broke the kiss when he could not get any further and looked at her. "Are you all right..?" muttered the rock pokemon user while he stroke her cheek. "Sorta…but it hurts" sniffed the the grass pokemon user with a shaky voice. The boy bent down and embraced her, feeling so sorry for her. The girl was grateful for the contact.

After a little while, the pain had ebbed away. "You can move on now" muttered the ginger head and kissed his cheek. He pulled a little back before he entered her again with a bit higher speed. She let out a small squeal when she felt the pleasure go trough her body. His hands had crawled back to her mounds, and he begun to manipulate them a little as he moved. The female let out a few whimpers in pleasure before she begun to massage his scalp.

"Can I please move a little faster?" muttered the auburn-haired male into her ear. She just nodded, and felt his thrusts become faster. "Keep…going" whispered the female and gave him a small smile. He just smiled and granted her wish. "Gardenia…I think…" muttered the boy. "I know" replied the grass pokemon user. He begun to move faster before something inside him explode. "Aaaah…!" whined Roark while he tried to support himself. A mix of her liquid and his dripped onto the towel he had placed there. "Good thing I laid it there…" muttered the boy while he removed his glasses. It felt like all of his energy had vanished from his body. The gingerhead sat up and put on her pajamas while he pulled his T-shirt down his head. They laid down on the bed, facing eachother.

"Sorry if I hurted you…" said the rock pokemon user and let out a yawn. "Don't worry. It was worth it" replied the female and snuggled up close. "Good to know…night" yawned the male and hugged her. The grass pokemon user tensed a little: he was hugging her in a different way than he usually did. His left arm were wrapped around the upper part of her back while the right was a little lower. Usually, both of them were around her mid-back. "Night Roark" muttered the girl before she felt asleep. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart. He was quite warm too, which was a bonus.

But both of them would get a big surprise tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Confession?

Chapter six: Confession!

The sun peeked trough the windows. It was Friday morning and it appeared to be a great day in the mining city. Gardenia blinked while she opened her eyes. 'Why am I so warm…and what's laying next to me?'. The female turned her head a little and was face to face with Roark. 'WHAT THE…' thought the ginger head. Yesterdays events replayed in her head and she begun to understand what had happened.

'But Roark is an early bird…I wonder why he is still asleep' thought the young woman while she tilted her head a little bit. The male seemed to be fast asleep, despite that the clock was 08:45 AM. And he was usually up at 07:00 AM. She tried to move, but something hold her back. The grass pokemon user looked down and saw that the auburned-haired young man had wrapped his arms around her waist. The female tried to move, but the male groaned a little.

"Sorry Roark" muttered the Eternia woman. But when she stood up, she felt awfully sore from her navel and down. 'Oooh…I hope it will go away' thought the young woman as she walked towards the bathroom with a somewhat pained look at her face. Suddenly, someone locked up the main door in the apartment after she had entered the bathroom.

"Hm…weird. Roark should be up by now" muttered Byron and closed the door behind him. He heard that someone were in the bathroom. "Hello, it's Byron. Can I come in?" inquired the man. _"Hold ooon…"_ said a voice behind him.

The miner turned around and saw a furious Roserade look at him. The pokemon's eyes were replaced with something shiny…it seemed like the grass pokemon gave him the deathglare. "Roserade? Why are you here?" asked the Canalave man in confusion. _"That's why"_ informed the pokemon while she looked at the door. "You mean…Gardenia is in there?" inquired the adult while he looked at the pokemon. _"Exactly!"_ stated the white-haired pokemon before she trotted away.

"I don't speak pokemon, but I suppose that was a 'yes' or something" muttered the auburn-haired man. "Dad! What are you doing here!" exclaimed a surprised voice. The male turned around and saw his son stand there. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt, black sweatpants as well as his glasses. But his hair was a little more bushy than usual. "I told you that I was going to visit you this Friday to deliver you some tools" answered Byron. "Snap! I must have forgot that!" exclaimed his son and facepalmed.

"I think we need to talk a little" sighed the adult before they walked into the ktichen. They sat down and looked at each other for a few seconds. "Roark…please explain how you could forget that I would come to visit you today" muttered the steel pokemon trainer. "Sorry dad…I just feel a little tired" replied the male. "When did you went to bed last night?" inquired the older male with his 'no-nonsense father voice'. "Dad…I'm 21 now" muttered the rock pokemon trainer while he buried his face in his hands. He usually did not minded his father's protective instincts, but this was almost a little too much.

A set of chestnut eyes gave him a 'you-better-tell-or-else-you-are-grounded' look. "I went to bed at 11:15 PM or something" muttered the young man. "But if you went to bed at 11:15 PM, you should not be tired. Why is Gardenia here so early in the morning by the way? I know you two have Fridays off, but it's not even noon yet" inquired the auburn-haired man. Then, something begun to move in his head.

'OH NO…' thought the Oreburgh man when he saw his fathers expression change from wonder to something that was near disbelief. "All right son…I have a question to ask you. And you have to be honest, OK?" asked the adult. He clasped his son's hands with his own ones. The other auburn-haired man gulped, but managed to nod. "I suppose I have to be direct but…is she sleeping over here?" inquired the male and looked him straight into his eyes. "WHAAAT! You see, I…I mean that…What I'm trying to say is…yes". He said the last word very low while his face went from light pink to deep red in the fraction of a second. His father sighed. "You DID used protection, right!" muttered Byron while he looked down at his shoes. "Yes…" muttered the young man.

"I see…good thing you did that at least" muttered the adult and stood up. "Are you mad at me dad?" asked Roark. His father looked down and his hair covered most of his face. "Heh…I don't know what to say. It feels like it was yesterday you hugged my legs and told me that you loved me" chuckled the steel pokemon user. "I still love you dad" answered the male while he raised an eyebrow. "I know" said the other male before he looked up. A second later, the rock pokemon user found himself in a special, bone-crushing hug.

The young man could only remember a few times when he had got a hug like that. The first time he could remember he had got one when he was five years old and his father was following him to his first day at school. The second time was when he was ten and was officially a pokemon traine. The third time when he was 11 ½ and had got all the Sinnoh badges. The fourth time, which was probably the most embarassing one, was when he was 15 and his voice was breaking when he least expected it.

The fifth time he got a hug like that was when he was 20. He was officially off age and the gym leader in Oreburgh at that time (AN: You become off age in Japan when you are 20, not 18). The bespectacled male could not help but to smile and buried his face in his father's shoulder. He smelt like coffee mixed with some aftershave. The door then suddenly creaked and both of them turned their heads around. "Sorry for ruining the moment Byron" greeted Gardenia with an embarrassed smile on her face. She stood in the doorway and was clad in a light green sweater paired with jeans. "You are not ruining anything Gardenia" replied the youngest male while he gave her a small smile.

His father let him go and turned a little. "Hey Gardenia…come over here for a moment" muttered the adult and snickered while he bent down to tie his shoelace. 'Does he know?' mouthed the female to Roark. He turned pink and nodded right before his relative stood up again and walked towards the ginger head. "I will not kill you" laughed Byron before he left the apartment.

"So...are you up for some breakfast?" suggested the redhead. "Yup! Let's enjoy our day off" grinned the young woman as they went towards the kitchen.


End file.
